Cobraja
Cobraja is one of the Desert Apostles in Heartcatch Pretty Cure. Always thinking he is the most beautiful man in the universe, he often makes Snackey take pictures of him posing or draws attention to himself. History Meeting Pretty Cure Cobraja first appears after Kumojaki retreats from a fight against Pretty Cure, where he insults Kumojaki for losing to the girls. Although Kumojaki tells him to leave, Cobraja is given permission to fight against Pretty Cure next, and goes to Kibougahana in order to find the girls. However, he stops his original duties to have Snackeys take pictures of him in front of a giant poster. He soon finds a flower bouquet in front of the new Miura Ramen shop and starts posing before it, where he also notices Miura Akira, whose Heart Flower is completely wiltered, and steals her Heart Flower. While he watches the Desertrian, Pretty Cure appears for him, and he throws them each a picture of him with his signature while presenting himself. Watching the Desertrian fight Pretty Cure, Cobraja insults the origin of the Heart Flower's wilting; Akira thinks his father does not care about him anymore, but this makes Cure Blossom angry and trying to tell him he is wrong, though Cobraja does not listen. After the Desertrian has been purified with Floral Power Fortissimo, he bids Pretty Cure farewell. Purification While the Cures fight there way to Kaoruko Kumojaki and Coboraja appear before the girls challenging them to a final battle. Cure Marine along with Cure Sunshine accept the challenge telling Cure Moonlight and Cure Blossom to believe in them and for them to rescue Kaoruko. Cure Sunshine fights Cobraja and he takes her away from Cure Marine so the two can fight alone. Coboraja claims that Cure Sunshine is the best to fight him as she has such beauty on the battle field. He evades her attacks again and again, even destroying her shield by making his cards absorb into the shield and explode. Just as he prepares to defeat her Potpourri jumps in front of her and protects her with his own shield and tells Coboraja that Cure Sunshine is the most beautiful there is for how she wants to protect everyones hearts and smile. Cure Sunshine and Potpourri combine the shileds to deflect Coborajas attacks and then use Sunshine Beam together putting Coboraja on the fence. Cure Sunshine then purifies him with Gold Forte Burst and Coboraja is lifted into the sky by the golden sun flowers. New Life In episode 49,he start new life with no memory what happend Etymology Cobraja: His name might be a reference to the snake cobra, and possibly a fusion with the cobra genus' name naja. Cobraja's name is confusing at times; in official cards with roman letters, his name is spelled as Cobraja, but when he gives Pretty Cure a picture of him with his signature, the name vaguely says "Kobraj" instead. Trivia *Coboraja is the only villain who would much rather focus on his looks rather than fighting the cures. *He is the one of the 3 Cadets to use projectiles as his weapons. *Coboraja uses the snackys more for personal business than he does for fighting.﻿